User blog:LoganWoerner/August 2013 - Story and MOC Concepts
Intro Hey, it's Logan again, and I'm here bringing to you my monthly update for August of 2013. It's been a month of scarce activity for me, but one that has motivated me to become more active on CBW. I want to give my thanks to everyone who supported me on my last post, with some special thanks to Echo 1 and BobTheDoctor27, who gave me some great advice on perseverance. This blog won't have any news on new MOCs or stories, but I will be throwing out a few concepts I may want to try. MOCs I have no MOCs built right now, but I have many ideas for MOCs I could build many are preexisting characters that will be invented. I will list possible MOCs below. *Niha - This one is definitely a confirmed MOC. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna go back to my Artificial Toa storyline, so expect a bunch of gadgets. I think that Niha will continually get updates for her armor. *Kemlar - A shadowy being that is female; possibly a sort of Shadow Toa, or a Makuta. *More artificial Toa - This may come later, but it is a cool concept nonetheless. This idea came from Echo 1, which is pretty cool. *Voya Nui Matoran - I just really like Voya Matoran, it brings me back to the old days when I played with my Bionicles and had fun :) I don't know how or when I'll incorporate these MOCs, but I really want to. Any MOC suggestions are welcome, and I'd also like some input on what you'd like to see on these MOCs. Stories I think I'm going to go back to my Artificial Toa Storyline (ATS), because I feel a bit excited thinking about it. I just need a setting. In the Artificial Toa Storyline, Niha is a Xian Automaton prototype bought by the Order of Mata Nui. I eventually want to take Niha to the reformed Spherus Magna. I also want Niha to have mixed feelings about her allegiance to the Order, possibly making a sort of "on the run" story. However, I don't know where or when this "Niha AT" story will begin. I sort of like the idea of just beginning with her enrollment into the Order, but here are the options, both of which are main points in the story: *'Option #1:' this is the option I stated above. Niha's story will begin with her creation, and focusing on where she will fit into the Order. This will be the time where she makes all of her friends and gets accuainted with the Order. She will also do a mission near the end. After this story, a series of short stories will follow it, which is described in option number two. *'Option #2:' In this scenario, I start with a trilogy of short stories, each detailing one of Niha's many adventures during her service in the Order. The first story will be a light-hearted adventure, but the second will be darker, with the third and final story being the darkest. I will then write the origin story mentioned above. After I complete writing the origin story and the short stories, in whichever order I decide to write it, I will conclude the arc with an adventure in Karda Nui. What fun :D Updating the Main Page We all know the main page of our beloved wiki has not been updated for some time, and I have wanted to have it updated for a while now. How about I take on the responsibility of keeping it up to date? I think a good update interval would be once every two months. Help would be nice, but it would not be mandatory. Discussion Topics Now for some points of discussion. I would like input and opinions on these topics. *Which MOC idea is your favorite? What would you want to see from that MOC? *In your opinion, which of the story options is better? What do you think of taking my story to Karda Nui later on? *How do you think we should go about updating the main page? That's all for today. I appreciate comments, so type away! —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 13:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts